


Imagine: Being trapped in an elevator with Dean

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Being trapped in an elevator with Dean

"You understand the mission, right?" Dean looked at you, as you stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the lift to arrive. "Yes, Dean, we've been over this a thousand times!" You groaned in annoyance "We go to the top floor and steal the amulet, then make a run for it." You explained shortly and crossed your arms over your chest. "Good." He nodded and looked at the doors again.

Three days ago, you were given information that a demon has sold a dreamcatcher to a businessman, who was just as foolish as he was rich. It turned out that the dreamcatcher was "haunted" and instead of ridding him of his nightmares, it only made them increase in number and made them more vivid. He even swore he witnessed moving objects and noises in the night. Instead of destroying it, the man decided to sell the cursed object and held an auction in the lobby of the skyscraper his penthouse was in. Of course, instead of giving thousands of dollars, Dean suggested you two just go and steal it while Sam watched over for any potential threat. Because alongside humans, the auction was filled with demons as well.

Dean looked rather handsome in his tuxedo and you found yourself unable to stop staring at him and he didn't fail to notice, because he found you just as attractive in the long, black evening gown you wore and the way you had styled your hair and makeup. The sexual tension between the two of you could be felt since the car ride on the way here and even made Sam feel uncomfortable.

When the elevator finally ringed, signaling his arrival and you and Dean sighed in relief. You stepped in the small cabin and the doors closed after you. Dean pressed the button at the top of the building and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Under the calming elevator music, you eyed each other and you couldn't help but feel a tingle in your abdomen at the sight of him. Dean shifted in his place several times and eventually put his hands in the pockets of his trousers, staring at the doors and biting his lip. You smirked, realizing what was suddenly troubling him and let your eyes travel to the tent forming in his trousers, which he tried so hard to hide.

"When you do that, you only highlight it." You commented cockily. Dean raised an eyebrow in your direction and a smirk stretched on his lips "You just couldn't resist to look there, did you?" You scoffed at him and crossed your arms over your chest. His eyes instinctively traveled to the generous cleavage your dress was showing. He swallowed hard "I'd say the same about you." He commented, tearing his eyes away from your breasts to look into your own E/C orbs. "Couldn't resist either?" You snickered.

You spent a moment in silence when suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop, making both of you nervous. "What happened?" You asked, frightened. "I don't know..." he answered. You stayed silent for several more moments until Dean sighed. "Well... I guess there isn't much we can do but wait until we get moving again." You sighed hard and sat on the floor, running your hand through your hair. "Who knows how long that will take..."

Dean kept his eyes on you for awhile until he stepped closer and crouched in front of you "We'll get out of this." He reassured and touched your cheek. You locked eyes again. There was something hopeful in his eyes, something that made you believe him and calmed you. You realized these eyes were what you wanted to see for the rest of your life. You leaned into his hand, staring deeper into his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, he inched closer to you until your lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. The thought that this was one of the strangest places you two have kissed ran through your mind but you weren’t bothered one bit by it. His hands ran up your back soothingly and deepened the kiss, making you throw your arms around his neck and pull him closer to yourself. Dean groaned approvingly and started kissing down your jaw to your neck, to the place he knew was your soft spot and started kissing and biting there. You let out a quiet moan, arching your back towards him more.

His hand traced down your thigh to pull your dress up, while you started unbuckling his belt with shaky hands. “Quickie?” you asked, smirking. “I’ve been thinking about it all evening.” he smirked in return. His nails dug into the skin of your hip and made you moan out his name louder and the pool of heat between your legs only became worse. Then he stood up and pulled you along, only to press you against the elevator wall, wrapping your legs around his waist. He was quick to pull your panties aside and slowly slide his middle finger between your dripping folds, while his thumb pressed against your clit. You squirmed against him. Teasing was the last thing you wanted right now. “Dean!” you exclaimed “It’s called a quickie for a reason you know!”

He only snickered cockily “I know. I just couldn’t help myself.” He withdrew his fingers from you and just when he finally pulled his pants down and aligned his member against your cunt, the elevator did an experimental tug upwards and a moment later, started working again. Your eyes widened and Dean looked more disappointed than relieved. “Well...” he bit his lip and set you down “Looks like we’re back on track.”


End file.
